


Before The Night Is Through

by eivery_al



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bruises, Comeplay, Dark, Dom/sub, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hiatus, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suit Porn, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пит посещает один из соулпанковских концертов Патрика. Патрик получает больше им рассчитываемого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Night Is Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Before The Night Is Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104154) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx). 



> Перевод местами вольный.

С задворок небольшого клуба Пит наблюдает за Патриком, за его движениями на сцене — гордыми, чуть напыщенными и даже не совсем естественными — за такой уверенностью в себе, какую он не излучал никогда раньше. Пит не отрицает, что совсем недавно просмотрел выступления Патрика на YouTube, то, как этот сексуальный мужчина раскрепощено расхаживал по сцене, будто она принадлежала ему.

Все это так отличается от того, каким он был с Fall Out Boy, что сопоставление Патрика, в костюме тройке и галстуке-бабочке, с тем, старым, одетым в вечные худи, джинсы и сбитые конверсы, занимает у Пита добрых несколько минут. Все это сбивает с толку, но новый Патрик не может не нравиться.

Костюм великолепно сидит на постройневшей фигуре, так до жути сексуально, что, даже когда Патрик снимает пиджак(на сцене становится довольно-таки жарко), Пит просто не может оторвать взгляда. Пальцами овладевает судорога в желании избавить Патрика от каждого из слоев одежды, пробежаться по знакомой уже коже, заново узнать его нового.

И он действительно хочет трахнуть его, судя по тому, что за прошедший час, пока длилось выступление, в штанах стало невыносимо тесно. К счастью, концерт скоро подходит к концу, и Пит, оставшись никем не замеченным, без труда проскальзывает сквозь толпу, направляясь закулисы, чтобы быстро найти гримерку и самого Патрика в ней, одного.

Тот оборачивается на звук открывшейся двери, которая, впрочем, тут же закрывается, пальцы ловко разделываются с узлом галстука-бабочки. Выглядит он удивленным.

— Пит.

— Патрик, — хищно скалит зубы Пит.

Патрик сглатывает, руки опускаются, так и оставляя галстук-бабочку лентой обвивать шею.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не говорил, что придешь.

— Хотел сделать сюрприз, — c ухмылкой отвечает Пит, в то время пока запирает дверь.

— Тебе это удалось. Мы ведь уже сколько не общались, еще с начала хиатуса? — Патрик смотрит на дверь и при этом старается удержать на губах улыбку.

— Да, так и есть, — шаг за шагом Пит приближается.

— Пит, зачем ты дверь запер? — Патрик сверлит настороженным взглядом.

— Так нас никто не побеспокоит, — разумно отвечает Пит.

— Что происходит? — Патрик начинается пятиться, пока резко не натыкается на диван, и приходится опереться о него рукой, чтобы не упасть совсем. Ему не нравятся резкая ухмылка и потемневший взгляд на лице Пита.

— Ты так изменился за это время. Скинул вес, обесцветил волосы, а все эти костюмы, не говоря уже о новоприобретенной уверенности на сцене. Это все так не похоже на тебя, что я должен был лично увидеть. Убедиться, мой ли ты все еще подо все этим, – Пит, пока говорит, подбирается к Патрику так, что между ними едва ли остается какое-то расстояние.

— Я все тот же. Просто более открытый теперь, — Патрик чуть отшатывается.

Пит обхватывает его затылок ладонью, заставляя приблизиться. 

— Это хорошо. Иначе, знаешь, я очень разочаровался бы, обнаружив, что ты больше не мой.

Патрик только открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как его прерывает поцелуй, грубый и требовательный, и все, от чего, как он думал, сбежал в начале хиатуса, внезапно накатывает обратно. И Патрик не в состоянии отстраниться, он, напротив, отвечает на прикосновения изголодавшихся губ, ненавидя себя за то, что позволяет Питу ворваться в свою жизнь вновь, дотянуться до себя склизкими щупальцами, смердящими похотью, возвратить то дерьмо, с которым, по-хорошему, нужно было давно покончить, оставить его в небытии и не позволять даже воспоминаниям-призракам оставаться в глубинах разума. 

Но никто просто так не может покончить с кем-то вроде Пита.

Патрик уверен, что, пусть наполовину, но был влюблен в него уже тогда, когда в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте впервые посетил концерт Arma Angelus, и эта половина только увеличивалась, росла с годами. 

Желание быть сильнее всего этого тончает, вытекает сквозь поры липким страхом; Пит слишком хорошо знает Патрика, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, поэтому в курсе всех слабых мест, всех кнопок, на которые можно и стоит нажать.

Пит разрывает поцелуй и тут же исследует линию челюсти губами, сжимает в кулаке волосы на затылке и тянет голову назад, давая себе больший доступ. Патрик протягивает руку в намерении оттолкнуть Пита, но, в конце концов, оставляет ее на груди, едва касаясь, уже зная, что в этой битве ему, как и всегда, не победить.

— На колени, — выдыхает Пит в ухо, посылая дрожь по телу.

Патрик хочет дать отпор, отказаться, вышвырнуть Пита из своей гримерки и забыть, словно ночной кошмар, но вместо этого послушно опускается на пол, а Пит отступает на пару шагов, давая чуть больше пространства. 

Патрик поднимает глаза и ждет, он все еще помнит эту часть игры.

Пит проходится ладонью по спутанным волосам, другой рукой делает приглашающий жест, указывающий на себя.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Патрик разделывается с ремнем, расстегивает пуговицу и ширинку, стаскивая джинсы вниз по бедрам. Нижнего белья под ними не оказывается. Пальцы ложатся на член, поглаживая по всей длине, пока он не наливается, и затем его накрывает горячий рот. Как только головка попадает в плен губ, Пит резко подается вперед, и Патрик давится, пытаясь отстраниться — сделать глоток воздуха, но ему этого не позволяют: надавливая, толкаясь глубже, пока затылок не утыкается в спинку дивана.

От беспомощности пальцы впиваются в чужие бедра, царапая ногтями, отталкивая, но Пит с легкостью отбрасывает руки, вжимаясь пахом еще сильнее. Наконец, он чуть ослабляет напор, позволяя Патрику вдохнуть нормально, и тот заходится в кашле, краснея лицом. Пит лишь самодовольно улыбается, пропуская волосы Патрика сквозь пальцы и глядя на него сверху вниз.

Ухмылка становится только шире, когда хватка в волосах усиливается и больно тянет их, принуждая встать на ноги. Пит тесно льнет к стройному телу, проводя острыми зубами по линии челюсти, заставляя скулить. Пальцы прослеживают ряд пуговиц на жилете и медленно, одну за другой, начинают расстегивать. Под этими руками и губами Патрик заметно напрягается, будто туго натянутая струна, на что Питу, собственно, наплевать. Он оставляет на шее засос, стискивая кожу зубами, чтобы быть полностью уверенным в наливающемся багряном синяке. Руки Патрика вытянуты по швам, стиснуты в кулаки из-за бессилия, из-за невозможности что-то сделать, остановить все это.

Ладони Пита нагло пробираются под расстегнутый жилет, проходятся по бокам, чтобы остановиться на бедрах и сжать, губы находят свой путь к губам Патрика. И он впивается зубами в нижнюю губу так сильно, что заставляет Патрика вздрогнуть, но тут же зализывает укус, пока губы напротив не размыкаются. Пит набрасывается на них, целуя жестко и неистово, пальцами зарываясь в волосы.

Все это заставляет Патрика презирать себя: за то, что сдался, ответил на поцелуй, за безрассудство, что безумно походит на то, что идет от Пита. Пальцы цепко ложатся на плечи, Пит буквально пожирает рот Патрика, но прерывает поцелуй, снова оставляя на губе резкий укус. 

— Мне нравится твоя затея с костюмами. Блять, это так сексуально, — бормотание во влажную шею и широкий мазок гладкого языка по бледной коже.

Пит разворачивает Патрика так, как удобно ему, перекинув через спинку дивана, и Патрику лишь остается держаться за упругий поролон, вжимаясь задницей в чужие бедра. Пит стонет, тянется рукой избавить Патрика от брюк, стягивая их вместе с трусами. Падает на колени, ладонями разводя ягодицы, и, надавливая, проводит большим пальцем по дырочке. Патрик задыхается, зарываясь лицом в сгиб локтя, стонет от того, как язык Пита проходится по краям дырочки, буквально трахая; влажно, горячо, всего так много, едва ли это можно вынести. Пит разводит ягодицы шире, впиваясь в них ногтями, и вытворяет языком те вещи, которые никогда не оставляли Патрика равнодушным. 

Когда два пальца входят в Патрика, он хнычет, подаваясь назад: навстречу Питу, навстречу трахающим его пальцам и мучающему языку. И он уже так возбужден, что удивляется, как еще, к чертям собачьим, не взорвался. Но тут подушечки пальцев задевают простату, снова и снова беспощадно по ней проходясь, и Патрик, даже не касаясь члена, чувствует, что вот-вот готов кончить; осознание этого смущает и ранит хлипкие остатки гордости. Пит оглаживает член Патрика, еще и еще, и Патрик уже балансирует на краю, знакомое покалывание пробегает вдоль позвоночника и... Пит сжимает основание члена, из-за чего все исчезает. Патрик не сдерживает всхлипа. Он возбужден до боли, до темноты в глазах, он еще никогда не хотел кончить так сильно, как хотел сейчас. Пит, конечно же, не обращает и толики внимания, лишь продолжает издеваться, мерно и со вкусом трахая пальцами, жадно обводя растянутые края дырочки языком. 

Чтобы вдруг отстраниться совсем, от чего Патрик хнычет, оглядываясь через плечо, хмурится в замешательстве. Пит поднимается на ноги, поглаживая себя, перед тем, как, схватившись за бедро, ворваться с одним толчком. Патрик испускает отчаянный крик, в котором, как насмешка над самим собой, слышится и отголосок наслаждения; трение кожи о кожу больно жжет.

— Пит... блять. Ты что, не надел презерватив? — вопрос вырывается вместе со вздохом, голос приглушен рукой.

— А должен был? Ты подхватил что-то? — в свою очередь спрашивает Пит, выходя из Патрика, чтобы резко войти опять.

— Н-н-нет, но, блять, ты должен был надеть его, — выдавливает Патрик, и Пит снова толкается.

— Я вот так не считаю. Ты мой и только. Мы никогда не использовали презервативы, — Пит стискивает зубы и набирает темп.

После этого Патрик теряет связь с окружающим, все, что с ним остается, это ощущение Пита внутри, то, как неудобно прижат его член к спинке дивана, и на данный момент в его силах было лишь стонать, пытаясь подстроиться под движения. 

Пит находит простату снова, задевая ее сильными толчками. И Патрик вновь так близок к оргазму, грязные, мутные волны наслаждения накатывают уверенно и неотвратимо, грозясь в любое мгновение лишить воздуха, что рука, скользнувшая вниз по животу и опять сжавшая основание члена, отрезая от разрядки, заставляет громко всхлипнуть. Он впивается зубами в собственное предплечье, испуская лишь мычание в такт толчкам Пита.

— Не смей кончать, пока я не разрешу, — мрачно приказывает Пит.

Патрик скулит, когда напор удваивается, шлепки кожи о кожу становятся громче и чаще, а хватка пальцев на бедрах, после которой точно останутся заметные синяки, усиливается. Очередной толчок, и Пит замирает. Патрик бесконтрольно дрожит, чувствуя разливающееся внутри тепло, сжимается вокруг Пита сильнее.

Со стоном Пит выходит из Патрика и опускается на колени, разводя порозовевшие ягодицы; на губах расцветает ухмылка при виде раскрасневшейся и растраханной дырочки. Мгновения терпеливого ожидания окупаются каплями спермы, медленно вытекающими наружу. Палец входит внутрь, тут же выскальзывая, чтобы собрать белесые капли, которые тягучей жижей стекают на пол. Патрик хнычет, стонет под ним, так крепко сжимая кулаки на обивке дивана, что белеют костяшки пальцев.

— Пит, пожалуйста, — он задыхается, бедра дрожат от усилий удерживать тело в, относительно, вертикальном положении. 

Ему все еще не было разрешено кончить.

Пит поднимается на ноги и разворачивает Патрика к себе, тыча ладонью в лицо.

— Вычисти.

Остекленевший взгляд замирает на пальцах, заалевшие губы приоткрыты, и Патрик наклоняется, проводя сухим языком по ладони. Он вбирает в рот каждый палец по очереди, обсасывая и старательно вылизывая. Член Пита дергается, но для второго захода еще слишком рано.

Пит поправляет джинсы, застегивает ремень и отступает на шаг. Его взору открывается чудная картина, возможно самая горячая из всех, когда-либо им виденных. Он старательно запоминает спущенные до бедер брюки, запачканные слюной и спермой, жилет, расстегнутый нараспашку и помятый настолько, что по большей части является уже дешевой тряпкой. Память с готовностью освобождает место в своих закоулках для белой рубашки, насквозь промокшей от пота и липнувшей к телу, и финальной нотой фотографическим сканером проходится с ног до головы по Патрику, мучившемуся от сильного стояка, с головки члена стекает смазка. Все это вкупе составило цельный образ — невероятный и потрясающий.

— Пит, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, — Патрик тянется к Питу, но тот снова пятится, оказываясь вне досягаемости.

— Мы сделаем это по-моему, — ухмыляется он, в краях улыбки прячется намек на что-то темное и зловещее.

Снова оттеснив Патрика к спинке дивана, проходится легким прикосновением по внутренней стороне бедра и пальцами обводит дырочку. Старательно обходит вниманием член, предусмотрительно не задевая его.

— Чтобы кончить ты должен сам себя выебать. Моими пальцами. Не прикасаясь к себе, — ухмылка становится шире.

Патрик выглядит так, будто хочет возразить, почти возмущенный, но Пит сует пальцы внутрь, тут же задевая простату, и все, что из него выходит — это вскрик-стон.

— Дальше сам, — рука Пита замирает. 

Патрик громко дышит, прикрыв глаза, и начинает двигаться, вынужденный встать на мыски, насаживаясь на пальцы. Бедра напряжены, при каждом толчке пальцы проходятся точно по простате.

И когда оргазм наконец-таки накрывает Патрика с головой, он кончает с громким всхлипом, изливаясь на жилет и рубашку. Пальцы исчезают, и Патрик обессиленно оседает на диван, дрожа всем телом. Пит вытирает руку о, и без того, испачканную рубашку, ловко стягивает все еще обвивающий шею галстук-бабочку и прячет в карман.

— Еще увидимся, Трик, — Пит отпирает дверь гримерки и выходит, довольно насвистывая под нос незамысловатую мелодию.

Патрик прикрывает веки, слезы, которые он уже и не пытается сдерживать, срываются с уголков глаз, тонкими лентами вьются по щекам. Он не знал причины, по которой все еще позволяет Питу творить с ним все это. Хиатус для него был равен побегу. Равен тому, что проложило бы между ними ограждающую линию, за которой, как гарант собственной безопасности, Патрик обрел бы нечто вроде убежища, где нет места ни Питу, ни тому дерьму, через которое он уже прошел из-за него. Но вместо этого Патрик снова покорно позволяет Питу войти в его жизнь и пустить все по пизде.

Горькая правда жизни была ему давно уже известна — вечное беспрекословное потакание Питу, его желаниям, тотальное подчинение, жалящая зависимость. Патрик любит его, с неимоверной силой любит, но все, что получает взамен, это больные отношения. 

Пристыженный, как может, вычищает одежду, приводя себя в мало-мальский порядок и выходит на встречу с фанатами, с трудом приклеивая на лицо радостную улыбку.

Если он и замечает блеск темных глаз, что неустанно следят за каждым движением, то, что ж, пусть с трудом, но не показывает этого. А когда все-таки оглядывается — убеждается, что Пита уже и след простыл, но ощущение чужого тела, так жарко прижимавшегося к нему ранее, все еще не покидает. Оставаясь единственным доказательством произошедшего, которое еще долгое время не удастся забыть.


End file.
